


the modern world is awesome and so are you (podfic)

by BiP



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP
Summary: This is an ITPE 2019 treat for Dr Fumbles McStupid that I forgot I'd read. Cause I'm a genius.The story is from the capkink meme from a story written in 2011; the prompt was:When Steve wakes up, SHIELD wants him to spend some time talking to therapists and visit some doctors and acclimate him slowly back into the world in the healthiest manner possible. They're waiting to introduce him to the modern world until they're certain he's stable.Tony thinks it's taking too long and is boring and he just really wants to show Steve all the cool shit he's missed out on.So while wearing his armor, he breaks Steve out and carries him as he flies him around and is basically all I can showww you the world, shining shimmering splendid, etc. Steve is somewhere between terrified and fascinated. Tony eventually returns him, but keeps kidnapping him every couple days or so. They're both surprised by how much they look forward to these little 'dates' each week.Finally, SHIELD declares that Steve is ready for the field (despite Stark's best efforts otherwise) and it is of course celebrated with sex.(https://capkink.livejournal.com/810.html?thread=791082#t791082).
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	the modern world is awesome and so are you (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FumblesMcStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumblesMcStupid/gifts).



[Stream or download at Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-151285749/the-modern-world-is-awesome-and-so-are-you)


End file.
